Asgard's Jewel
by Ilaria-Jade-Phoenix-Slytherin
Summary: 17 years ago, Lael Odin Thorson is born to Thor and his husband, Loki. That night, their son is taken from them, never to be seen again until 17 years later, when Ilaria, his 15-year-old sister, finally gets a reading on him, and learns he is slowly weakening. What will happen when our Boy Hero is told he isn't a Potter? Inspired by Annabeth Volturi's fic, Thunder Child


Chapter 1

Loki sighs as he wipes his tears away, having only just finished sobbing over the only picture of his baby boy, Lael, he possesses. He shakes his head, before he feels strong, slightly tanned arms wrap around him and hold him tightly, "We'll find him love, I promise." Loki nods as Thor kisses his forehead and their parents, Frigga and Odin Allfather walk in with their 15-year-old daughter, Ilaria, her blue eyes alight with love for her family, her long, wavy blonde hair up in a messy ponytail, her tight black breeches showing off her arse and slim legs, her dark golden sleeveless tunic with the hidden armour hugging her in the right places, the black, dragon-hide boots completing the ensemble. They all sit down and Thor draws his husband, Loki, into his side, kissing the raven locks again, "We will find him Loki. It's been 17 years, Heimdall is bound to see him sooner or later." Odin voices his agreement of what his wife said and Ilaria sighs, shaking her head. Loki looks at her in concern and she smiles sadly, stating, "I'm fine, mother, just worried…" Thor frowns and asks, "Why would you be worried? Are you sure everything is okay?" She nods before she gasps, the ball of energy near her heart for her brother beginning to fade, "No…" She whispers in horror, the images coming to her tenfold, showing who her brother is, where he is, and what he's doing, "How dare they…" Her eyes flash in rage and her grandparents and parents look at her in concern, "Do you all have your weapons?" Her voice is that of steel and they nod hesitantly, "Good, hold on." They barely have enough time to register their being orbed-disappearing in a shower of sparkles-before they've gone, only the photo of a baby Lael with emerald eyes and black, untameable hair…

They land with a _thump_ on their feet in the midst of a ferocious battle, and Ilaria looks around frantically, her Lael-ball weakening further, "They've either hit him with a powerful fucking curse or they've somehow blocked his magic…" She mumbles to herself as she scans the battle field, moving her head slightly to the side, a jet of green energy zapping past her and she scowls, "Weak bloody mortals…" She finally finds him in the middle of the field, battling a man closely resembling a snake, "You will never win, Voldemort! Everyone here is fighting for what they believe in, and more than 55% will be fighting for the Light! It's over, Tom, and there's nothing you can do about it! Your Horcrux's are dead, and when I die, so will you!" Loki looks to his daughter in confusion and she smiles sadly at him. She points to the raven haired young man and states, "That's Lael, mum. That's your baby boy…" Loki's eyes widen in alarm and Ilaria takes a breath, before she clicks the fingers of her right hand, and everybody-except for her family and the Dark Lord-freeze, and Harry turns around, confused, before he cries out in pain when he's hit by a black spell, "Stand down Voldemort, or I will make the Goddess of Death look like a puppy." Ilaria snaps, before waving her hand and ending the spell.

Voldemort sneers in her direction and her glare goes up a notch, and he quietens, "Mum, dad, go to Lael, he'll need you both." They nod, knowing they can't interfere with their daughter's Goddess duties, "You will never hurt my brother again, Dark Lord of the Midgardian Realm, nor will you ever harm anyone else." She raises her right hand and calls forth the Horcrux in her brother, it ripping from his head out of the scar, causing him to scream in pain. She winces in guilt, having known it would do that, and she calls to him soothingly, "Harry, it's alright. It'll be over soon." No sooner had she said that, the rest of it finishes and she destroys the foul thing, hearing the blood curdling scream from both the Horcrux and the creator. Once done, she sends a blast of pure hot, white energy at Voldemort and destroys him in one go. Afterwards, she races over to her family, falling to her knees beside her mother and brother, who is encased in their mother's arms, his hair being stroked. She tests his pulse and smiles in relief, stating, "He's safe, he's going to be alright… Can we bring him home now?" Odin nods, his one good eye filled with tears, and they disappear, the battle continuing, before stopping when they realise both leaders were nowhere to be seen.

They arrive back in the castle, before rushing to the medical wing, where they find Lady Eir waiting for them, "Place him on the inspection table and then shoo! I will call you Princess Ilaria if we need you." She nods and ushers her family out, before collapsing into a chair with a tired huff. Frigga smiles at Ilaria, before Loki glares at her, "How long have you known where he was, Ilaria? Why didn't you tell us…?" As he speaks, his voice becomes quieter until it's a whisper, the tears in his eyes showing in his voice. Ilaria sighs and stands, drawing her mother into a loving embrace, "I only knew he was alive, mother, I never knew where he was. Ever since I started sensing him, there was a darkness surrounding him, and I never could figure it out. I did research and different experiments, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't until today that I could break through the darkness to reach him. I'm so sorry mother, I would have told you if I could, but I didn't want to make you hope…" Loki nods and snuggles close, the tears evident as they trail down his cheeks. She sighs and begins to rock him gently, smiling slightly when her father hugs them both close and rocks them. After about fifteen minutes, Eir comes out, panting, and she states, "It isn't good, I'm afraid… He's severely malnourished, he has too many scars and old and new injuries, he's obviously badly abused as well as neglected… I have no idea… I've never seen it this bad before…" Ilaria curses in the Frost Giant native tongue and Eir smiles slightly, "Fuck me Jesus…" She mutters angrily and Eir laughs, "You and your parents may see him, Princess, but be mindful; he is weak and frightened, and he keeps stating he'll be good and do his chores, if only he could be told where he is and who we are." They notice the sadness in her eyes and tone, and realise it's worse than what it sounds.

They nod and head into the healing room, to find Harry curled into a ball on the bed, trembling. Ilaria sighs sadly as she watches her mother tear up and Thor's blue eyes cloud over with sorrow, "Harry…" Loki coos and said young man's head snaps up, his emerald eyes wide with fear, "Please, I'm sorry for being a burden, but if you could just tell me where I am, I promise to be good! I promise! Please, please let me go…" Loki smiles sadly at his baby boy and he approaches him, sitting on the bed and holding him close, "You are not a burden Harry, and you're being absolutely excellent, you don't need to be good, just be yourself…" Harry sniffles and he snuggles close, feeling loved and wanted for the first time in his life. Okay, so, his best friend, Ron Weasley and their other friend, Hermione Granger, love him, along with Neville Longbottom, a few of the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, as well as some of the older Weasley men, but when they paid him attention, it never like this; like home, love, and comfort, like family. He looks up at the man holding him, and he notices how they look almost like twins, save for the unruly hair of himself and the more defined, chiselled facial structure, whereas this man's facial structure was softer, more feminine. He looks behind him, to find a burly, blonde haired man with blue eyes and same facial structure as himself, save the stronger, squarer jaw. The young woman standing next to him could have been his definite twin, save for the blonde hair and blue eyes and slightly more feminine look to her face, but not too feminie like the one holding him.

He takes a breath before asking timidly, "Who are you…?" They smile at him lovingly and he blushes slightly, hiding his face in the chest he's lying against. He feels the man chuckling before his head is turned gently to look at the others, "I am Thor, God of Thunder and Heir to the Throne of Asgard." The blonde man-Thor-smiles at him kindly and he smiles shyly back, his emerald eyes wide before the one holding him begins to speak, "And I am Loki, God of Lies and Mischief, and Consort to the Prince." Harry nods, dazed, before he turns to look at the young woman, whom is sitting at the foot of his bed-Thor is sitting on a chair he'd pulled over from the desk-and she says, "I am Ilaria, Princess of the Nine Realms and Goddess of Life." Harry gapes and Loki, Thor and Ilaria chuckle fondly at him, before Loki speaks again, "You're in the palace in Asgard, in the healing wing, and you're here because we found you down on Midgard, fighting a battle that wasn't yours." Harry shakes his head and Loki sighs, before Thor speaks, "Harry, let me tell you a story." The young man nods, looking at him oddly and Ilaria smirks;

"17 years ago, there was a Royal couple, who had been together for a few centuries and had married not long ago, when the _signifier_ of the couple fell pregnant. They were overjoyed, even when the going got tough. After nine long months, the _signifier_ finally gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, a perfect mixture of the two men. That night, they held a feast to welcome the new babe into the world, but their happiness wasn't meant to last… In the middle of the night, their babe was taken from his rooms, and by the time the people in the castle were alerted, it was too late; their babe had been taken, never to be seen again until 17 years later, where they found him on Midgard, fighting a battle that was never his to fight."

Harry's eyes widen as the piece's click into place and he looks up at Loki, to find him gazing down at him with love, tears in his eyes, "You're my mum? And he's my dad?" Here, he points to Thor, who nods happily, "Then, who are you?" He asks Ilaria, confused. She smiles sadly and begins to speak, "About 15 years ago, my parents were killed by King Laufey, our mother's biological father. I was found by father and I was brought here, where they raised me, telling me I had a big brother as well as seven other half-siblings; even if they weren't related to me. I'm the Goddess of Life for a reason, Harry, being I have seen too much in my lifetime, however short it may be." Harry nods and sits forward, taking her hand in his and giving it a light squeeze of understanding and support, and she smiles a watery smile. Loki looks to Thor, his eyes shining in happiness and love.

Chapter 2

The next day finds Harry dressed in dark brown breeches, a dark crimson tunic, and black, dragon-hide boots, sitting on his bed as he sorts through everything he'd learned;

Once he'd been cleared to leave the healing wing, his parents and sister had taken him on a tour of the castle, and then to his room, where they stayed and talked for a while before retiring for the night; not that Harry got much sleep, mind you, due to the ongoing nightmares. He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair frustrated, wishing he had asked his mother to stay like he wanted, but feeling foolish and thinking of himself as a needy freak, he ignored the want and told them goodnight half-heartedly, having put Silencing spells up so no-one would be bothered by him. He's so lost in thought that when someone wraps an arm around his shoulder, he flinches violently and begins to hyperventilate, before he's calmed by someone murmuring to him and stroking his hair as they allow him to rest against their chest. He snuggles close and they kiss his forehead lovingly, that he whimpers and allows the tears he'd been holding back for the last hour spring free, and he begins to sob, the sobs wracking his unhealthy frame as he lets his hurt and sorrow out.

Loki sighs sadly as his baby boy sobs, knowing that he needs it. Once Harry's calm enough to understand him, Loki asks him to lie back, before he lies down and pulls Harry into his arms, "Oh baby…" Loki whispers, stroking the raven coloured hair lovingly. After a few more minutes, Harry calms and only an occasional hiccup or sniffle can be heard as he snuggles close, "What prompted that baby…?" Loki asks, concerned and Harry whimpers before explaining, "Last night I wanted to ask for you to stay, but I didn't want to be a burden or a freak, so I left it, and I couldn't sleep because it was dark and I had nightmares…" Loki gasps in realization and his hold tightens, "Oh Harry, you are not a burden or a freak; you're my baby and if you need me, I will always be there for you…" Harry sniffles and asks, "Really…?" His mother smiles and kisses his forehead, stating, "Really."

Harry smiles shyly before they get up and clean themselves up, Harry dabbing at his eyes with a damp washcloth, "Ready?" Loki asks and Harry nods, and they head out and down the corridor, bumping into a worried Thor a corridor away from the dining hall, "Loki! Harry! There you two are! I was worr-Harry, son, what's wrong? Are you alright…?" Thor asks, noticing the red rimmed eyes and slightly paler complexion. Harry shrugs and Loki sighs, explaining what had just transpired. Thor nods sadly and pulls their son close, kissing his raven hair gently, "Never be afraid to ask for us Harry, never. You're our son, and we love you. We will always be ready to be with you if you need us, okay?" Harry nods and Thor kisses his hair one last time before they continue to the dining hall, to find Odin and his wife, Frigga, waiting for them, "Where's Ilaria mother?" Thor asks, frowning in worry, "She's been Called, Thor, she probably won't be here for a few days." Thor nods and they sit down, "Mother, father, this is Harry, our son. Harry, these are your Grandparents, Frigga and Odin Allfather." Harry greets them shyly and Frigga stands, coming around and hugging him gently, kissing his forehead before smiling at him and sitting back down, "Come here Harry…" Odin murmurs and Harry does so, only to be surprised when he's pulled into a hug on the man's lap, where he doesn't budge from for the rest of breakfast; due to everyone's fond amusement.

Meanwhile, down on Midgard, a raven haired Potions Master is being beaten and ridiculed, getting blamed for the disappearance of the Boy Hero. Oh how he wishes his brother, Harry, was here to save him and make sure he's alright, that he's loved. Maybe their right? Maybe it is his fault that Harry's gone, that he left without him. Because, truthfully? Who wants or needs a disgusting, old, used and ugly man?

"Um… Loki…?" Harry asks once everyone is seated in the living room not far from the dining hall, "Yes Harry?"

"What's my real name?"

Loki smiles at him lovingly and pulls him close, kissing his hair before stating, "Lael Odin Thorson." Harry smiles slightly, somehow knowing the name is right, because it _feels_ right, "And what do I call you and Thor? And Odin and Frigga?" Odin smiles fondly and states, "Whatever you like…" He sits there, thinking, before he blushes and stammers out, "Mama, Papa, Granny and Grandpa…?" They smile lovingly at him and nod, tears forming in Frigga's and Loki's eyes, before the doors slam open and Ilaria storms in, her blue eyes dark with rage, "Ilaria, honey, what's wrong?" Loki asks, concerned and Thor stands, opening his arms for his daughter. She rushes into them and he holds her close as she sobs, and Loki and Harry stand and join in on hugging her, Harry ending up on the sofa, Ilaria in his lap as he rocks her gently, murmuring to her lovingly as she sobs. Once she calms down, she curses and states, "If I ever see Hela again, I am not being held accountable for killing her." Harry looks at her, worried, and he strokes her cheek gently, asking, "What happened?" She takes a breath before beginning to explain;

"I got Called by a woman begging for her daughter's life to be saved, because she was only 4 and had been in a car crash a week prior, and the doctors didn't know if she'd make it. Just as I was about to save her, Hela Cut the little girl's Line, and she died…"


End file.
